


Of Like Mood

by Guinevak



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Diplomacy, Drabble, F/F, Grief/Mourning, Insecurity, timing is everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 12:59:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19746235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guinevak/pseuds/Guinevak
Summary: The last night in Thargelion.





	Of Like Mood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zdenka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zdenka/gifts).



“I thought you would agree,” Eilis confided, curled around Haleth in the great bed that was her father’s. “When the Elf-lord came to you - I thought you must surely accept.”

“I _must_ nothing,” Haleth retorted; and then more softly, though she lay tense in Eilis’s arms, “Did you wish me to?”

“No - no.”

“If he had come before - in time -” Her voice cracked. “But I do not want protection bought with so much death, not for myself or for our people.”

Eilis nodded. After a moment she ventured: “He is very fair, the Elf-lord.”

Haleth kissed her. “So are you.”


End file.
